The present disclosure is related to a radiolucent platform for a surgical table. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a radiolucent structure which attaches to a surgical table in order to support the torso of a patient positioned on the table for improved imaging access during spinal or neurosurgery.
Typical surgical tables used for orthopedic surgery are constructed from two telescoping columns mounted on a cart base and a rectangular-shaped radiolucent tubular support frame. Accessories are available to be mounted to the table frame to provide padded points for supporting a patient.
Other surgical tables used for general surgery have metal accessory rails and generally a metallic framework. The metallic framework limits x-ray imaging of a patient during surgery due to interference of the metallic components.
Extensions and radiolucent attachments have been developed for use with the general surgical tables to provide improved x-ray imaging such as is available on the typical orthopedic surgical tables. A diversity of manufacturers have proliferated a number of different dimensions and standards for accessories to be attached. This reduces the ability of a hospital to use standard accessories across multiple surgical platforms. However, many surgical table manufacturers have standardized rail sizes and widths.
With regard to spinal surgery specifically, the two most common types of lumbar spine surgery procedures are trans-vertebral fusions and inter-body micro-diskectoies. In a trans-vertebral, two vertebrae are fused together, which is best performed when the patient's spine is positioned in a natural “swayback” state. During an interbody micro-disketomy a small portion of the intervertebral disk is removed to alleviate pain; thereby making it beneficial to position the patient in a somewhat fetal or flexed position to stretch open the bony facets of the back.